


The Thief and his Lover

by hannapalooza



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Glove Kink, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism, the gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannapalooza/pseuds/hannapalooza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Sam/Gene/Gloves</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief and his Lover

Gene threw his pen down and resisted the urge to sweep the pile of paperwork onto the floor. He hated slow days, and hated even more that Sam made him do all this form filling instead of nipping off to the pub or having a snooze. He rose to his feet, and glanced at the clock. Twelve thirty, time to send Tyler out for some chips.

 

“Tyler! Get your picky pain arse in here. I’ve got an errand for you.” When Sam didn’t answer, Gene crossed the office and poked his head out of the door. Sam’s desk was deserted, his jacket missing from the back of the chair.

 

“Where’s my DI?” Gene barked at the rest of squad, idling in various states of drowsiness around the room.

 

“He went out a while ago guv, said he had an appointment or summink” Chris piped up helpfully round a mouthful of butty. Gene sniffed, more than a little annoyed that he’d be eating his lunch alone, and disappeared back into his office to fetch his coat. He grabbed his cigarettes and keys off the desk, and rummaged in the expansive pockets for his gloves, swiftly coming up short. He frowned and tried again, before a vision appeared, unbidden in his mind. Sam, exiting his office, looking for want of a better word, guilty, his hand stuck inside his leather jacket. Surely he wouldn’t have…Gene barrelled out of the office without a word to the rest of the squad, jumping in the Cortina and flooring it to Sam’s flat.

 

 

Ooooooooooooooo

 

Gene crept along the corridor outside Sam’s flat, listening for tell-tale noises but hearing nothing. Debating over whether to use his key for stealthy entry or just batter the door into submission with his fists, he decided that surprise would be advantageous on this occasion, and dug out his key ring, slowly and quietly opening the door, listening hard. Sam’s new flat was far bigger and nicer than his previous place, the bedroom at the end of the hall. Toeing off his shoes and quietly hanging up his coat, Gene tiptoed along, beginning to pick up faint noises drifting out of the partly opened door. Pushing it open he stepped in. Sam was lying flat on the double bed, naked except for Gene’s gloves which were wrapped around his cock. His eyes were screwed shut, teeth biting gently into his lower lip as he moaned quietly, stroking himself through the gloves, his hips bucking upwards on every downward twist of his leather clad fingers. A bottle of lube lay on the bed next to him, his thighs and cock covered with the liquid, glistening wet.

 

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing Tyler?!” Gene roared from the doorway. Sam’s eyes flew open, his hands stuttering on his cock before dropping to his sides as a guilty expression flooded his face.

 

“You thought I wouldn’t notice you slinking into my office and stealing my gloves you bloody perve? Thought I wouldn’t realise you’d take them home to wank all over them like the kinky poof I know you are?” Gene stepped closer to the bed, as Sam remained motionless, his cock still hard and heavy against his belly. Gene’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Well go on then, better finish what you started.” Sam looked up at him in shock

 

“G…guv?” Gene grabbed the chair from the end of the bed and pulled it up alongside Sam, sitting back and crossing his legs.

 

“Go on, show me what you were gonna do before I walked in on you.” Gene kept his voice low and soft, watching as Sam hesitantly raised a hand and wrapped it back around his cock, biting off a moan as he touched himself. He stroked himself slowly from root to tip, the lube covered leather gliding smoothly up and down his shaft, his eyes flickering shut and head falling back onto the bed. Sam’s hips rose up to meet his hand, and Gene leaned forward, his eyes exploring the length of Sam’s body, watching the way his face contorted, the tension in his thigh muscles and belly, the way the black leather looked wrapped around Sam’s erection. Sam’s other hand was idle on the bed, the glove swamping his small hand as his fingers twitched and flexed.

 

“Aren’t you gonna play with your arse Sammy?” Gene’s tone was almost conversational, as he leant back in the chair and crossed his ankle over his knee, shielding his arousal from Sam’s gaze, looking calm and contemplative as Sam once again stopped and raised his head. His eyes were unfocused, almost black with desire, his mouth slack and wet. A sliver of tongue darted out to lick his lips and Gene watched as Sam swallowed convulsively, a ripple of movement tracking down his slender throat.

 

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to see my gloves buried in that pretty arse of yours. Course I wanted to do the burying myself, but watching from here has it advantages. So chop chop Gladys, get to it, those fingers are slippery enough, and knowing you, you’re gagging to fuck yourself, so what are you waiting for?” Sam’s eyes suddenly cleared as he looked insolently at Gene and smirked, moving to sit with his back against the headboard and planting his feet flat on the bed, his legs wide apart, deliberately and wantonly exposing himself to Gene.

 

“That a good enough view for you Gene?” he asked softly, bringing a hand to his mouth and delicately drawing the tip of a finger inside, licking leisurely along the length, before trailing his hands down his body, the counterpoint of black leather startling against his pale skin. Gene drew in a shaky breath, his fingers curling into fists. He’d somehow forgotten how much of a tart his Sammy could be given the right motivation, and was struggling to stay in control. Sam was staring at him, body moving sinuously against his own hands, drawing breathy gasps from himself in complete mastery of his own body, knowing instinctively where to touch and skim and pinch and glide. Gene snapped his eyes away and reached into his breast pocket for a cigarette. This wasn’t how he’d planned it, and he really needed to calm down if the game was going to go how he wanted. He studied the end of his fag as he lit it and inhaled deeply before a muttered “fuck” drew his gaze irresistibly back to Sam on the bed.

 

Gene almost bit his cigarette in half at the sight, desperate to keep quiet. Sam’s left hand was splayed carelessly across his abdomen, whilst his right was at his arse, two fingers moving slowly and insistently inside himself, sinking up to the knuckle and out in long luxurious movements. Gene felt his cock twitch in his pants as the sight triggered the memory of those damn quick and clever fingers glancing off his prostate, that little tug that had Gene coming quick as a teenager, and Sam grinning like he’d won the pools.

 

Gene gazed at Sam’s face, eyes closed and brow furrowed, lost to his own pursuit of pleasure, his lips pursed around a moan, before sweeping down his body to Sam’s cock, slick and hard, pre-come dripping from the head onto the back of the glove rested against his belly as it bobbed and jerked every time Sam hooked his fingers and pushed against his prostate. His fingers were working differently now, twisting and sliding with a maddeningly patient rhythm, teasing both himself and Gene.

 

Gene looked down as pain flared in his hand. He had become so absorbed by the show that Sam was putting on he’d forgotten about his cigarette. It had burned down to the filter, singeing his fingers on the way, and there was ash sprinkled over the carpet, new carpet Sam mentally reprimanded him, at his feet. He quietly leant to the side and dropped the butt into the ashtray on the bedside table. Sam turned his head and opened his eyes, staring directly at Gene.

 

“Tired of just watching Gene? My fingers are nothing compared to what your cock does to me” Sam voice was breathy, interrupted by groans that tripped from his partly open mouth, but his eyes were clear, sharp and amused, playing the game as much as Gene. Gene smiled, smug and calm, and leaned closer, resting his forearm on the bed next to Sam, tilting his head as though to kiss him but stopping short of his lips, and letting out a warm chuckle

 

“I’m having far too much fun watching you perform for me Sammy. But of course two fingers aren’t enough for ya; my cock is far bigger than that. How about you make it three?” Gene raised an eyebrow suggestively and pushed himself back onto the chair as Sam gently started working a third finger inside himself, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip and a brief flash of pain flaring across his features as he exhaled in a rush of air. Gene grunted approvingly at the sight of his gloves disappearing into Sam’s inviting arse, at the way Sam’s thigh muscles tensed as he stretched to accommodate the new digit and began to ease into a faster rhythm, thrusting more urgently, his left hand curling in a loose fist around the base of his cock.

 

“Fuckin’ hell Sammy” It was more of a groan than actual speech, and Gene took a long steadying breath before continuing “Three fingers doing it for ya? Yeah I can see what it’s doing to you, desperate to get yourself off aren’t you? Look at you with those fingers stuck as far as you can get them up your own arse, aching to come all over my gloves. You want to dirty them up don’t you, mark them with your spunk you filthy boy? Well go on then, let’s see you”

 

Sam immediately tightened the grip on his cock, his hand moving in short frantic strokes at the head, his other hand thrusting almost viciously into his arse as he raced mindlessly towards orgasm, a litany of incoherent moans and murmurs spilling from his lips. His back arched unbidden, toes clenching into the sheets in response, his head falling back onto the headboard lengthening his neck as he came suddenly with a shout, his entire body tensing in waves as he shot jets of pearlescent white over Gene’s gloves.

 

 

Never one to revel in the afterglow, Sam came back to himself by shaking his head quickly and clicking his neck, raising the messy gloves to his mouth, biting at a finger tip and easing them off his hands, before turning wicked eyes on Gene, letting his gaze linger on his crotch and slowly licking his lips.

 

“My turn”

 

“You what?”

 

“You watched me get myself off, so fair’s fair Gene.” He raised an eyebrow and gathered the gloves from the bed, throwing them onto Gene’s lap. Gene picked up the gloves between finger and thumb, leaving them dangling from his hand and looked them over with a critical eye, his nose flaring at the mingled scents emanating from the messy wet leather, saliva pooling in his mouth at the thought of taking the gloves into his mouth and licking them clean.

 

“Fair’s fair? You nick my gloves and then return them to me in this state.” He shook them forcefully and flung them back across to Sam with a contemptuous glare, shaking his head “Oh no, there’s nothing fair about that at all.” He leaned forward in his chair, passing a hand over his crotch and looking Sam in the eye “I’ve been very understanding Sam, but you haven’t even said sorry, or tried to make it up to me have you?”

 

Sam gestured down at himself “What do you think I was just doing?” he said with a hint of petulance.

 

“Don’t give me that crap, you were only doing what you were gonna do whether I was here or not. Not saying I didn’t enjoy the show, but you still owe me Sam. So” Gene leaned back once more, unbuckling his belt, opening his trousers and revealing his erection to Sam “what are you going to do about this then?” He settled back into the chair, folding his arms across his chest and staring smugly at Sam. Sam looked steadily back at him

 

“Well, I don’t know Gene. You barged in on me, I’d never expected you to be here and besides I’m content, and I really don’t feel in the mood now” he glanced at the clock on the bedside table “and we should be getting back to work.”

 

Gene was out of his chair and to the head of the bed before Sam finished speaking, grabbing his shoulder and tugging him down onto his back across the bed with his head hanging over the edge, the gloves sliding off his chest onto the sheets. Gene let his trousers drop to the floor and stepped up to Sam as he tugged down his underwear and placed the head of his cock deliberately against Sam’s lips. Sam looked up at him from under his lashes, his tongue darting out to lick the tip of Gene’s cock, but keeping his mouth defiantly closed.

 

“It’s a bit late to start playing the shy virgin. You could’ve sucked me off in my chair, but you always have to push me don’t you? So we’re doing it my way, now open your mouth like a good little slut before I make you.” Sam’s brows furrowed, Gene could tell he was desperate to make a comeback but knew that to open his mouth would be a mistake, so he started to wriggle down the bed away from Gene. With a growl Gene leant over placing both hands on Sam’s shoulders, forcing him back into the bed, his cock bobbing against Sam’s cheek.

 

“Will you fucking behave” he hissed, pressing the heels of his hands painfully against Sam’s collarbones. Sam turned his head to the side, opening his mouth slightly to quickly tongue the underside of Gene’s shaft, watching as it twitched and Gene hissed, releasing the pressure on Sam’s shoulders and shifting his weight, chasing Sam’s mouth. With a smirk Sam relented, opening wide as Gene thrust his hips forward, sliding into the warm heat with a satisfied groan. Sam pursed his lips, forming a tight seal around Gene’s shaft and sucking hard, raising a hand to grope Gene’s arse, encouraging him deeper. Gene widened his stance, bending his knees as Sam relaxed his throat and he slipped deeper, a drawn out moan escaping his lips as he felt the convulsive ripples of Sam suppressing his gag reflex.

 

Sam dipped his head back further, letting Gene’s cock slide from his mouth, tongue swirling around the head to taste the precome as it slipped across his lips, before nuzzling Gene’s balls and licking a tantalising stripe across his perineum and up to his arsehole, flicking the tip teasingly across the sensitive rim. Gene bent his knees further and tilted his hips forward as he felt Sam’s warm wet tongue exploring, unable to hold in a gasp when it flickered briefly across his entrance, before retreating all too quickly, tracing a path back to his cock. Gene quickly readjusted his weight, sinking all the way back into Sam’s mouth and rocking his hips gently as Sam sucked in earnest, grazing teeth and tongue across Gene’s shaft with a maddening friction, his hands still pressed against Gene’s buttocks, urging him forward, a thumb slipping in between his cheeks and insistently circling his spit wet arsehole, groaning around Gene’s cock as he pushed gently inside and felt Gene’s muscles grasping at it.

 

“Fucking ‘ell Sammy” Gene groaned above him feeling his knees weaken, his balls drawing tight into his body as Sam’s thumb went deeper, finding his prostate and pressing hard, Gene’s hips snapping blindly forward as he started to come, a hand whipping out to steady himself against the bed as his knees threatened to give way under the onslaught and Sam’s throat rippled around him as he coughed and swallowed.

 

Sam grabbed him around the hips, steering him to the side as he collapsed onto the edge of the bed with a weak blissful moan, his cheek coming to rest on the discarded gloves, cold and wet against his face. Gene closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling his heart hammering in his chest, his limbs heavy and languid, and wondering if he should just go to sleep here. A feather light touch across his back through his shirt roused him and he raised his head. Sam had turned onto his side and was watching him with lazy eyes, a single drop of come glistening on his lips. Gene leant forward to kiss it away, struggling up onto his elbows as Sam deepened the kiss, raising a hand and stroking softly down his face.

 

Gene pulled back, aware that if they carried on they would never get back to work, and with a grunt of exertion pulled himself to his feet, leaning down and pulling up his trousers and underwear. Sam flipped onto his back, spreading himself languorously across the expansive bed, arching his back in a tempting motion. Gene forced himself to look away as he fastened his trousers and straightened his shirt, before turning back to look Sam sternly in the eye.

 

“Get your arse up Tyler and stop posing like a whore; we’ve got work to do remember?” He turned on his heel and made his way across the room, stopping at the door to cast one last glance at Sam. He nodded at the gloves “And I want them thoroughly cleaned before I get them back you understand?”

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to hans_fics on LJ - 29.10.2008
> 
> Comments and concrit always welcome


End file.
